


Why did you ask her to dance with you?

by TacticalBisexualWritter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalBisexualWritter/pseuds/TacticalBisexualWritter
Summary: Yang being angsty post-breakup, trying to get over it by using drugs and the help of another cat faunus.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 14





	Why did you ask her to dance with you?

Yang was resting lazily on the couch, fighting the urge of thinking why did Ruby ask Blake to dance that night.  
  
Didn't she already have enough being the leader of the team? Was her jealousy that big?   
  
That was the only reason Yang could fathom.  
  
After all, she was used to being so cool all people cannot but feel jealous of her.  
  
“Can I do another line?” Neon asked, leaning over the table.  
  
“Of course, I still have more of that left after all” Yang answered while watching her drawing angels of snow on the crystal table.  
  
“Now dance for me, cutie” Yang whispered in Neon’s ear while hugging her from the back, slowly feeling her chest over her short shirt.  
  
While watching the faunus dancing in the dark, slowly moving her hips in only her underwear and short shirt, which she used to playfully tease her, slowly lifting it before reaching her nipples, inside Yang´s smile and blush there was a dark thought “this happiness should be your fault. But no… of course not, who would have preferred the disaster sister”.   
  
Of course, the problem was Yang.   
  
She was too chaotic to follow.  
  
She was too stubborn to argue with.  
  
She was too intense to love.  
  
But was it because Yang was too much? or was it the other way around?  
  
What if Blake wasn’t enough for her?  
  
_It clearly was that_ Yang told herself smugly, after all in less than a week she had found another ass to bite and to avoid the bad feelings.  
  
She was clearly winning the game.  
  
So why couldn't she stop thinking about how this happiness should be Blake’s fault?  
  
_Well, it doesn’t matter_ though Yang, approaching Neon and grabbing her from the waist, like she was claiming a prize.  
  
_Neon won’t leave if I still have snow._ _  
__  
__While this lasts I’m not gonna miss you._ _  
__  
__So keep dancing with that fucking kid’s show protagonist._ _  
__  
_ Yang’s thoughts kept getting angrier and sadder, blurring themselves into a tornado of shit.   
  
And in the center of everything she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to be the culprit of Blake’s first dress.   
  
Yang led Neon to the sofa way too roughly, she had to endure too much bullshit to even pretend she cared more about the faunus right now than she did about filling her head with something.  
  
Anything.  
  
They started making out, hard, even harder when considering how broken the sofa was, enough to feel the springs in it.  
  
Of course, this was nothing compared to what it would be like with Blake.  
  
But that feeling was nothing she couldn't bury with coke.  
  
Yang didn’t want to think about the moment she'd run out of it, of course. Of course, she didn’t want to think about the moment Neo will fall asleep either.  
  
But she didn’t need to think about all of that, Neon wouldn’t want to go to bed in a long time and they still had enough coke to kill an elephant.  
  
Yang giggled at the memory of Blake’s last words to her “please take care, I hope you’ll find a solution to all your problems, I really do”  
  
_Of course, I’m gonna find another girl who solves it._ Yang thought right after hitting another line to forget more. _As sure as you are gonna dance with Ruby until the dawn._ _  
_  
But deep inside, Yang was sure Blake knew she couldn't fool herself, it will never be like before. There’s no girl like Yang in all of Remnant, not even close.  
  
Yang started smiling triumphantly as she bit Neon’s neck, stealing moans from the faunus.  
  
She was again riding another wave of happiness and ecstasy.  
  
She was again the queen of the entire world.  
  
And yet, she still thought that it was Blake who should have caused that.  



End file.
